My Past shall be my future
by Lilly VanCartier
Summary: Kleiner Oneshot über Lucius Malfoy während des letzten Krieges. Spielt nach HBP, achtung Chardeath


Halli Hallo! 

Ein kurzer One-shot über Lucius Malfoy, ich hoffe er gefällt

Es spielt nach Band 6, geht aber so gut wie nicht auf das Buch ein, also denke ich ist eine Spoilerwarnung nicht angebracht.

Allerdings muss ich eine Chardeath warnung aussprechen

Ich hab es in der Arbeit während Messevorbereitungen geschrieben und es wurde nicht gebetat, also können leichte rechtschreibfehler drin sein.

Ich hoffe zwar ich habe alle erwischt, aber no-one´s perfekt :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My past shall be my future**

Schreie.

Überall waren Schreie.

Dunkelheit, Blut ... und Schreie.

Der letzte Kampf zog sich der finalen Schlacht entgegen. Mit erstickten Seufzen lies Lucius Malfoy sich an eine Wand gleiten. Der Krieg war vor einigen Wochen ausgebrochen. Oder waren es Monate?

Lucius wusste es nicht. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Sein Blick irrte durch das Gebäude in denen sich die letzten noch lebenden Todesser um ihren Meister geschart hatten. An Narcissa blieb er hängen. Sie hatte bis jetzt überlebt.

Lucius schnaubte leise. Wenn es nach ihm ging hätte sie ruhig sterben können. Kurz bevor der Krieg ausgebrochen war, hatte er herausgefunden dass sie ihn schon lange mit McNair betrogen hatte. Wie lange die Affaire schon ging wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal.

Er hatte Narcissa nie geliebt. Nachdem sie ihm Draco geboren hatte waren sie sich noch fremder geworden als sie es vorher schon waren.

Draco.

Lucius wandte den Kopf und suchte seinen Sohn. Er sah ihn direkt vor dem Dunklen Lord knien und hörte wie er diesem schwor ihn zu beschützen egal was passieren würde. Lucius seufzte schwer.

Wann hatte er Draco an den Dunklen Lord verloren?

Hätte er es verhindern können?

Wann hatte er den Zeitpunkt verpasst als jugendliche Begeisterung sich in blinden Fanatismus verwandelt hatte?

Severus hatte ihm immer gesagt dass Draco viel zu leicht zu beeinflussen wäre und er, Lucius, hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Hatte die Augen verschlossen vor dem was offensichtlich war.

Er stieß sich kraftlos von der Wand ab und lief langsam zu Severus hinüber, welcher zusammengesunken auf einem Stein saß. Die Schritte bereiteten ihm große Schmerzen, sein Bein schien aus Feuer zu bestehen und doch war Lucius´ Stimme ruhig und kalt als säße er an einem klaren Sommermorgen auf seiner Veranda.

„Nun Severus, du wirst doch nicht schon schlappmachen. Früher hättest du über solche Zauberstabwedler nur gelacht."

Der Tränkemeister lachte heiser und antwortete mit rauer, brüchiger Stimme. „Ja. Früher war alles anders."

Beide schwiegen.

Früher war alles anders.

Diese Worte hallten dumpf in Lucius´ Gedanken. Noch nie traf ihn etwas mit solcher Wucht wie diese vier Worte. Ja. Früher war wirklich alles anders gewesen.

Früher, als sie noch die Schuluniformen Hogwarts´ trugen.

Früher als er und Severus durch die Kerker streiften und Erstklässler zu Tode erschreckten.

Früher als die wichtigste Aufgabe des Tages gewesen war den Herumtreibern das Leben schwer zu machen.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er vermisste die Sticheleien und Streitigkeiten mit James und Sirius, während Remus immer bestrebt war, Frieden zu stiften.

Lucius streifte seinen alten Freund Severus mit einem Blick und musste sich eingestehen dass dieser die nächste Konfrontation nicht überleben würde. Ein Fluch von dieser Tonks hatte ihn zwar nur knapp verfehlt, aber erheblich verletzt.

Viele Bekannte aus Schultagen waren heute gestorben. Und wofür? Für einen mittlerweile größenwahnsinnig gewordenen Zauberer, der seine Anhänger in eine Schlacht führte die sie nicht überleben würden.

Lange Zeit hatte Lucius sich diesen Gedanken verwehrt, doch nun am Tiefpunkt seines Lebens waren sie da. Kalt und unerbittlich stachen sie hinter seiner Stirn.

Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Oh ja.

Den größten Fehler seines Lebens.

Zu spät hatte er begriffen dass aus dem systematischen Fertig machen von Muggelgeborenen tödlicher Ernst geworden war. Heute, nach vielen Jahren bezahlte er den Preis dafür.

Er strich sich durch sein platinblondes Haar, das immer sein größter Stolz gewesen war. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Durch das zerbrochene Dach des Unterschlupfes erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel. Plötzlich fiel eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel.

Als sich ihr Licht in den Augen des blondes Todessers widerspiegelte, fiel jegliche Anspannung von ihm ab. Der Lärm um ihn schien abzuklingen, der Geruch von Verbranntem verschwand und einer der mächtigsten Todesser unter dem Dunklen Lord wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Zurück in den Zeiten, in denen er und Severus sich täglich mit den Herumtreibern gestritten hatten. Damals als er noch keinen Menschen töten und im Staub vor dem Lord kriechen musste.

Er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, als das Tor mit einem lauten Krachen einfiel und immer mehr und mehr Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix hereinstürmten.

Der Kampf tobte grausam und hart.

Lucius´ focht mit aller verbleibenden Kraft die er noch hatte.

Neben ihm fiel Severus mit leisem Keuchen in den Staub und blieb regungslos liegen.

Es war vorbei.

Mit einem Mal breitete sich eine tiefe Ruhe in Lucius aus.

Er wusste sie hatten verloren.

Langsam lies er seinen Blick über die Kämpfer schweifen. Er erblickte Remus Lupin, welcher zusammenbrach, nachdem er mit letzter Kraft Fenrir Greyback erledigt hatte.

Und er sah wie Harry Potter, unterstützt von Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger die letzten Reihen der Todesser durchbrachen und auf den Dunklen Lord zustürmten.

Dunkler Lord?

Nein.

Er war nicht mehr sein Lord.

Er war nichts weiter als Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie jemand seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

Der Fluch traf ihn hart und direkt.

Als der Körper des oft gefürchteten, gehassten und auch bewunderten Lucius Malfoy auf den Boden fiel, schien ein Lächeln über dessen Lippen zu huschen. Die Lider schlossen sich über seine stahlgrauen Augen und tiefe, sanfte Dunkelheit überfiel ihn.

Langsam wurde es wieder heller.

Lucius öffnete seine Augen und blickte sich erstaunt um.

Um ihn herum war nichts außer eine strahlende Helligkeit. Hinter ihm sah er weiter die Schlacht toben, sah sich selbst dort liegen, sah wie Potter gegen Tom kämpfe.

Vor ihm jedoch lag ein heller Weg und am Ende des Weges ein einfaches, schlichtes Holztor, an dem eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt lehnte.

Lucius strich sich das platinblonde Haar glatt und atmete einmal tief ein.

Zuerst etwas zögernd, dann aber festen Schrittes lief er langsam auf das Tor und die Gestalt zu. Ein leises Lächeln flog über seine Lippen als er die Gestalt erkannte.

„Severus?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und blickte den Malfoy kühl an

„Du bist zu spät. Wie immer."

Lucius lachte leise. „Ach, du weißt doch..."

Severus nickte. „Die Haare lagen nicht richtig. Wie immer."

Beide sahen sich lange an, dann huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln über die Züge des Tränkemeisters und beide begannen leise zu lachen.

Dann nickte Severus ihm auffordernd zu, Lucius näherte sich der Tür und öffnete sie langsam.

Leise Stimmen drangen zu seinem Ohr und in Lucius stieg ein warmes Glücksgefühl auf, als er zwei Stimmen hörte die er aus tausenden wieder heraus kannte.

„Ich glaubs nicht.. Tatze sieh doch mal! Zuerst beehrt uns Moony mit seiner Anwesenheit und jetzt schau mal wer da kommt!"

„Krone, zwick mich oder ich schwöre dass ich träume. Das sind doch tatsächlich Schniefelus und Blondi!"

Er war wieder zurück.

Seine Vergangenheit würde zu seiner Zukunft werden.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit war Lucius Malfoy wieder glücklich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das ist mein erster Lucius One-shot, deswegen bin ich über jede konstruktive Kritik glücklich (über lob übrigens auch :-D)


End file.
